Nothing is Ever Simple
by Rain Kagami
Summary: A old oneshot (Munakata/Fushimi)


p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"It was supposed to be simple, nothing long lasting. And that was how it started, a few simple words and then no more had to be said, the understanding was clear. For one it was to feel a shred of being human then a monster and for the other it was to fill a void. But for both it was to ease their loneliness for few hours and to forget who they were. Nothing overly affectionate or deep, their touches never lasted long and then they would go their own ways back to their own duties as king and clansman. But somewhere along the way, it changed from the simple tryst, the avoiding of gazes or the closing of eyes. It turned into hesitant touches, clumsy kisses and simple caresses. The caring and affection did not go unnoticed by the two. But they chose to ignore the warnings and continue to indulge themselves./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"And countless nights did this run through Munakata's head as he held his clansman in his arms, weeks before the other would simply get dressed and leave without saying anything. And he couldn't remember when the other started staying over night until dawn. Or when he himself realized he couldn't break his gaze away from those azure eyes, Fushimi even commented once that it was all a "ocean in a storm" and the other couldn't help but agree, but as he looked at the other now. He knew all he had to do was say something to the other or to end it, ending it would be better for the both of them, he had tried to say it many times before yet the words died on his lips. "emi can't." "I'm his boss." "your only going to regret it."/emthe logical words died when the moment came and went and they repeated their nightly routine."I'm weak..." he realized as he hid his face behind his arm, his voice held bitterness towards himself. He thought the words were mumbled under his breath, but he was sadly mistaken as his companion had heard his words but kept their silence, but the arms wrapped around Munakata had tightened ever so slightly./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"The days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, lust turned to love. Those simple three words that were uttered each day by random people, never came. Not once did they ever say those words, actions speak louder then words. But then words sometimes are needed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"But one night, Munakata woke to find his bed empty and panic started to seep into his being. As his frantic violet eyes scanned the area but his bedroom was silent and still. Quickly throwing on his clothes he ran out into the streets, looking for the familiar frame of his clansman. Either it was luck or fate he saw the other not far off walking in the direction of his home. Running to catch up he grabbed the others wrist as he gasped out "Fushimi!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"the other stopped in his tracks and turned his shoulder to look at the other. Eyebrows knotted together as he looked at his superior dead in the eyes. "I can't do this anymore!" Munakata's eyes closed as he sighed, reaching out a hand to the other before dropping it. "I know." was what he said, the look on his clansman's face went from shock to pained. But no more could he say for he was pulled tightly into a embrace. "Then i agree, we should end it." Fushimi pushed the other back, regarding the others cold and heartless expression, he opened and closed his mouth. But before he could get his words together Munakata had already held up a hand. "What you feel, i feel the same. I want to end this charade! I want to be with you!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"There was a long moment of silence and shock, but finally Fushimi just shook his head and smiled before he started his walking back the way he came, taking his superiors hand in his own. "You should have just said that from the start."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"It was supposed to be simple, nothing long lasting. And that was how it started. But that wasn't how it ended./p 


End file.
